crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Technology
For in-depth guide to technology, go here - '"Guide to Technology"'' : The technology system changed quite a bit with the release of The Old Gods. Read more on the paradox forums in the developer diary about the new system. Basics If you have no understanding what so ever about technology in CK2, this may help a bit. Technology is separated nto 3 categories. (Military/Economic/Cultural). Each category is divided into 6 separate Technologies. Each technology has an associated level from I to VIII, this level is done on a province by province basis. These technologies are quite powerful, allowing higher level buildings, increasing demesne size, giving boosts to troop types, even removing certain penalties to relations. If you mouse over each tech level on the tech page it will explain what that tech grants. Viewing Technology The Tech Screen provides two useful ways to view tech progress. By moving your mouse over a province it will display the tech progress for that province, by default it displays your capital. Additionally you can view the "relative spread" for a particular tech. This will load a unique map mode, displaying the rate of spread for the tech on a province by province basis. The stronger the white, the stronger the spread, with blue meaning no spread. In addition to the Tech Screen, the province info box will display the sum of tech progress per category, and give additional detail if moused over. Spread Now with a basic understanding of what technology is and how to check it, we can get to how it spreads. The current spread mechanic is similar to older version with a few very important changes. No longer is there a flat 1.2% chance to advance, instead the the base chance is determined by the tech's level, the province's Neighbors the ruler's Demesne, with potential help from a spymaster. That base value is then modified by councilors. An effect of the new system, if there are no provinces ahead, in either the Ruler's Demesne or adjacent to the main province, it will have 0 base value, and will not improve. The spread mechanic moves less advanced provinces towards advanced, it does not advance the most advanced provinces. Base Spread Value *''Neighbor: ' If a province is adjacent to more advanced provinces, tech will spread **+.6% per tenth level per adjacent province ahead. **x. If Desmond is .2 in Cavalry, Ormand is 0.5 and Thormond is 0.6, Desmond will have a 4.2% chance *'Demesne - If a province in your demesne is ahead of others, it will boost those holdings **'+.6% per tenth level per province in demense ahead. *'Spymaster' **'boosts base chance for techs the target province is ahead in Modifiers to Spread Value Settlements - '''I don't know what this is. I donno what this is either +20% in all provinces '''Councillors Buildings '''- All holdings have buildings that boost spread '''Investment In addition to tech spreading, progress is also made directly by the ruler through "investment". This mechanic replaces the older focus mechanic, and is significantly different. A ruler accumulates "points" for each catagory of technology based on abilities and spends those points to increase a chosen tech to the next full level. Each tech level has an associated cost, modified by any progress already made, and any ahead penalty. Gains from investment occur in the capitol, and must use the spread mechanic to reach other provinces. *+5% per ability point, if on tech mission *The Martial's martial skill boosts Military spread *The Steward's stewardship boosts Economy spread. *The Chaplain's Learning boosts Cultural spread *Castle Study (Castle) adds to Military spread *University *(Town) adds to Economy spread *Monastic School (Church) adds to Cultural spread 'Investment Points' 'Ruler Abilities' *.04 points in each category per relevant abilities of the Ruler *Military = Ruler's Martial + Learning *Economy = Ruler's Stewardship + Learning *Cultural = Ruler's Diplomacy + Learning Buildings - All holdings have buildings that boosts investment points *Castle Study (Castle) adds to Military points *University (Town) adds to Economy points *Monastic School (Church) adds to Cultural points 'Cost' Base cost ''' *Determined by level, appears to be 100 per level '''Current progress *'Each tenth of a level caused by the spread mechanic decreases cost by 10% Ahead penalty *'If the current year is before the tech is supposed to be researched, the cost is increased --Outdated version below-- Basics If you have no understanding what so ever about technology in CK2, this may help a bit. Technology is seperated into 3 categories. (Military/Economic/Cultural). Each category is divided into 8 separate Technologies. Each technology has an associated level from 0.0 to 5.0, this level is done on a province by province basis. These technologies are quite powerful, allowing higher level buildings, increasing demesne size, giving boosts to troop types, even removing certain penalties to relations. If you mouse over each tech level on the tech page it will explain what that tech grants. Viewing Technology There are several ways to check current tech level. On the tech screen, you can view the average and max tech for all techs, for your demesne or the realm. Additionally, if you mouse over a specific province, the tech screen will show the tech progress in that province only. Lastly, the province info box will display the sum of tech progress per category. Spread Now with a basic understanding of what technology is and how to check it, we can get to how it spreads. Each tech has a base chance of 1.2% to advance .1 levels per year. *'Ahead/Behind' - If a provinces technology is past each target year, it will slow down, and if behind it will get a significant bonus. The further from the target year, the larger the malus/bonus. **The target years are (1)1066, (2)1163, (3)1259, (4)1356, (5)1453 **Example. If you have 1.7 and it is past 1163, it will recieve a boost, on the reverse, 2.3 would be slowed down until 1259. *'State Attributes' - This is the effect of ruler's, wife's and advisors' stats on technology. **This is a percentile bonus equal to the state attribute for the related stat, and learning. You can see you state attribute by looking at your portrait. The state stats are in parenthesis. **Military = Martial + Learning **Economic = Stewardship + Learning **Cultural = Diplomacy + Learning ***This means each advisor, except the Spymaster, is involved in technology, the Chaplain is involved in all technology. *'Demesne' - If a province in your demesne is ahead of others, it will boost those holdings **+25% per province ahead. If you go on crusades you can get a lot of advanced cultural and economic provinces in your demesne. A province is only ahead if it is at the next full level, not tenth level. *'Neighbor' - If a province is adjacent to more advanced provinces, tech will spread **+15% per adjacent province ahead, +30% if it is the same religion. A province is only ahead if it is at the next full level, not tenth level. *'Advisors' - Each advisor, except for the chancellor, can be tasked with a job that will improve technology **The Marshal(military), Steward(economic) and Chaplain (cultural) can be sent to boost technology progress in one province **It is +5% per stat point. **The Marshal and Chaplain's job can also lead to an event advancing tech. The steward does not appear to have one. **The Spymaster can be tasked with spying on a province and stealing tech. *'Buildings' - The church and town have research boosting buildings. **A fully upgraded University (town) adds +80% to all tech research in the province **A fully upgraded Monastic School (church) adds +30% **Multiple buildings stack, so two fully upgraded universities would add +160% to all techs in the province. Category:Game Mechanics